1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chairs and more specifically to a rocker recliner lift system comprising a rocker recliner rocker limiter and a plurality of chair height adjusters attachments for rocker recliners that can be retrofitted to existing rocker recliners.
The rocker limiter is a device having a triangle-like structure having divergent curvilinear adjacent sides whereby said device can be fixedly positioned to the rocker cam or rocker base limiting the movement in one direction of the rocker mechanism.
Typically a rocker mechanism is comprised of rocker cams having a curved lower surface that engages the chair base having a spring assembly connected therebetween. When pressure is placed on the anterior or posterior portion of the seat the basically horizontal planar positioning of the seat is angularly displaced according to the force applied and the limits of the spring assembly. For the elderly and infirm this can present a problem because the angular displacement can position the patient in biomedical disadvantage such as their knee joints above their hip joints requiring a greater degree of effort to achieve a standing position. The reverse is also true in moving to a seated position in that a greater degree of control is required because the seat moves from a horizontal position to an angularly displaced position. It is a primary object of the present invention to fix the maximum degree of anterior angular displacement of the rocker recliner according to a user selectable position by situating the rocker limiter by means of suitable fastener to the rocker cam or rocker base.
It should also be noted that by using a fastening element such as hook and loop material the rocker limiter is easily relocatable. Therefore, the rocker recliner could be used as an exercise device by user""s selectively repositioning the rocker limiter to increase the angular displacement of the seat.
The chair height adjusters are a plurality of interlocking blocks that are engagingly positioned beneath the chair base to raise the rocker recliner by a distance determined by the number and thickness of chair height adjusters positioned thereunder.
When used in combination with the rocker limiter the actual chair height can be raised between 2 inch to 3 inches while the effective chair height is raised 5 to 8 inches depending on the degree of rotation of the rocker cam.
The importance of this distinction between actual and effective chair height lies in the fact of not raising a chairs actual height by 5-8 inches which would be detrimental to the chair owner""s comfort and safety. It also provides the benefit of keeping the chairs center of gravity lower than if the chair was actually raised 5-8 inches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other devices designed for rocker recliners that limit the rocker movement. Most of these devices are manufactured as original equipment with the rocker recliner.
Therefore, it is felt that a need exist for a rocker recliner lift system that can be retrofitted to an existing rocker recliner whereby a user can selectively limit the rocker mechanism in one direction by use of a rocker limiter. The rocker limiter provides users with the means to modify their existing chairs on a selective basis whether it""s for visiting friends or for a recuperation period due to illness or surgery.
Furthermore, it is felt that a need exist for a plurality of height adjusters, also being a component of the rocker recliner lift system, of varying thicknesses that can be placed in an engaging position beneath the base of the chair which provides the user with the ability to raise the chair by a user selectable height which can further increase the effectiveness of raising the seat to a position whereby an individual gains a biomedical advantage while sitting on or standing from said chair.
The present invention discloses a rocker recliner lift system comprising a rocker limiter and a plurality of chair base lifts which can be retrofitted to existing rocker recliners. The rocker limiter is a device having an arcuate face whereby the device can be fixedly positioned to the rocker cam or rocker base limiting the movement of the rocker mechanism in one direction. The chair base lifts are a plurality of interlocking blocks or a single block that are engagingly positioned beneath the chair support base to raise the rocker recliner by a distance determined by the number and thickness of chair height lifts positioned thereunder.
The present invention is a rocker recliner lift system comprising a rocker recliner rocker limiter and a plurality of chair height adjusters attachments for rocker recliners that can be retrofitted to existing rocker recliners.
The rocker limiter is a device having a triangle-like structure having divergent curvilinear adjacent sides whereby said device can be fixedly positioned to the rocker cam or rocker base limiting the movement in one direction of the rocker mechanism.
The chair height adjusters are a plurality of interlocking blocks or a single block that are engagingly positioned beneath the chair base to raise the rocker recliner by a distance determined by the number and thickness of chair height adjusters positioned thereunder.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a rocker recliner system for modifying the height of the chair and angular movement of the seating area.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rocker recliner system having a rocker limiter whereby the angular movement of the chair can be selectively adjusted.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a rocker recliner system having height adjusters whereby the height of the chair can be selective raised and/or lowered.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a rocker recliner system having a rocker limiter and chair height adjusters that work in conjunction whereby the angular movement of the chair and height of the chair can be independently and selective set by a user.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rocker recliner lift system that will increase the effective seat and arm height while increasing the actual seat height to a substantially lesser degree.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a rocker recliner lift system that can be retrofitted to existing rocker recliners.
A still yet further object of the present invention is to provide a rocker recliner lift system that can be retrofitted to existing rocker recliners obviating the need for expensive lift chairs.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rocker recliner lift system that can be retrofitted to existing rocker recliners in various user selectable positions whereby said chair can be used in an exercise program.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a rocker recliner lift system that can be retrofitted to existing rocker recliners in a permanent fashion to aid the elderly and infirm to continue to use their present rocker recliner.
Still yet another object of the present invention is that the chair base lifts increase a chairs base of support.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.